In the past, soils have been frozen in arctic regions by the use of freeze piles to stabilize weak soils in the vicinity of tunnels and dams. Also, thermal siphon piles have been used to maintain permafrost under buildings and pipelines. However, existing soil freezing techniques have not been used to form man-made islands and, because of the frequent use of platforms for oil drilling and other activities in arctic regions, a need has existed for man-made islands and methods for constructing such islands. The present invention satisfies this need.